


They'll Never Stop

by redledgers



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, More wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has nightmares about if his secret gets out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Never Stop

He shot awake in a cold sweat, his nightmares plaguing him once again. They were always about someone finding out about his wings and torturing him, cutting them off and using him as a lab rat. They had gone away but come back and sometimes he couldn't tell whether or not it was real. His wings now were safely hidden in case someone should walk into their room.

Natasha stirred beside him and opened her eyes, touching his chest gently askance.

“It's nothing,” he said quickly. And then slower, “It's nothing.”

She raised an eyebrow and nudged him, rolling him onto his stomach and climbing up to sit on his lower back. “It's not nothing,” she said, tracing his spine, lips following her finger as she pressed gentle open-mouthed kisses down the length of his back. “It's not nothing, Clint, so don't try to hide it.” As she kissed the dip of his shoulder blades, he freed his wings, fanning the air and arching his back to meet her touch.

“Tasha, please,” he groaned, reaching back to grab her leg and squeeze her calf.

“You need to sleep,” she replied, climbing off of him and ducking under his wing, snuggling against his side. “I'm here, okay? Nothing is going to hurt you because I'm here.”

Clint grabbed her arm and pulled it around him, guiding her fingers through his feathers. “Please, Tasha? I need...I need, ugh, Tash.” His words faltered as she buried her fingers into the soft down bases.

“Hey, shh, just this and then you need to sleep.” She made him face her and she pulled him close, stroking him to completion, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, begging and moaning, shaking until it was over and his wings fell limply around them. Natasha threaded her fingers in his hair. “Sleep now,” she whispered. “I won't hurt you. No one will.”


End file.
